


Waiting

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Explosions, F/F, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the hardest thing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



It was the hardest thing- _waiting_.

Making matters worse, everything had been her fault, not the enemy’s, _hers_.

She gave a heavy sigh and tucked her knees up against her chest as she sat curled within the armchair at the bedside, watching the rise and fall of Steph’s chest, and listening to the monitors.

She should have triple checked that Batgirl had still been coming up the rear before diving through the shattered windows. Should have made Steph jump first. And she may never know what _exactly_ had gone wrong before the eleventh floor blew. For now she could only be sure of one thing- that Steph had _not_ made it out, that something had prevented her from following suit and leaping to safety, and now she was there, besides her in the infirmary bed, with half a dozen machines hooked up to her to ensure her survival.

And it was painful to watch.

Although Alfred had seemed positive, she knew the risks, that after three days in a coma her chances were slowly ticking away… and it was smothering.

Her partner, her _lover_ , her **_fault_** … and there was no telling if she would ever get to hear Stephanie’s bubbly laugh again, or hold her as they slept, or- or even get to say _goodbye_.

It hurt. So very very much.

Cass grasped at her throat, the tightness welling up became unbearable, and she let out a chocked, dry sob.

She was unsure of how much time had passed since she had begun gasping curled in on herself, but she nearly leapt out of her seat when she felt a tap on her foot, and she snapped out of her head briskly to the left to stare at the figure into the bed, who was slowly, shakily pulling the oxygen mask off her face.

Steph gave a tired, breathy, laugh and smiled weakly at her, an all knowing look in her eyes.

“You- are awake?” She stumbled on her words, clearly in disbelief, and reached out touch the blonde’s cheek in effort to make it real.

“Yeah… g’morning…” Steph yawned, curling her toes with purpose, and she gave a lazy grin when they complied with her wishes. “Didja make ‘nything for breakfast?”

And that’s all it took.

Cass lunged forward and slid onto the head of the bed, pulling Steph into a careful, yet firm hug, and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

“Thought… thought I had _lost_ -“

And Stephanie laughed, winced as the motion hit her ribs, and brushed the fly away strands from Cass’ face with a tired hand.

“No one’s gettin’ rid of me that easily- _promise_.”

And as Alfred dashed into the room, now fully aware of the changes, Cass let a small smile slip onto her face.

“I will hold you to your word.”


End file.
